


Ben Grows Up

by Riotstarter1214



Category: Secret Life of the American Teenager (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riotstarter1214/pseuds/Riotstarter1214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben leaves town but comes back and stirs up trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ben Grows Up

Slotat

I have never written one of this show so bear with me.

Ben was at his desk doodling when he heard the door open. He turned to see his dad, "How did the talk with Dylan's dad go"?

His father shrugged, "Fine. Now I'm going to talk and you're going to listen. I am not going to be bailing you out anymore of you crash a car it's your fault. I will not replace it goes the same for drinking or being arrested. I will not use my influence to help you. If you get her pregnant you won't get off so easy-".

That last word had some mental effect because for a second his world went dark. 'Easy' a word that no longer held meaning for him. With all he's been through easy doesn't describe it. He would have a daughter right now if it was easy.

"Ben"! His dad snapped trying to snap his son out of the trance he was in.

Ben heard him and rushed out of the room hearing his dad call for him as he ran out of the house. He kept running and running into the night until he was in front the cemetery his stillborn daughter was buried. He trekked through the tombstones until he found his daughters and collapsed next to it. He just stared at the tombstone not even realizing he was crying.

Ben took his daughter’s death hard but repressed it and it was now coming undone. He looked to the left and saw his mother’s grave. "Why did you have to leave I need your help". He turned back to Mercy's grave. "I would have loved you so much. I was going to be the best father I read books and bought everything I needed. I wanted you and your mother to be happy but instead she's out fucking college guys. Why did it turn out this way"? Ben kept punching the ground losing all conscious thought. He was broken.

(Ben's father)

"So Dylan doesn't know where he is? Okay well good night". After calling Dylan's parents he started to call everyone Amy, Ricky, Betty, Grace and finally Adrian. "So you haven't seen him Adrian".

"No we haven't talked in forever we both tend to avoid each other".

"Well just let me know if you see him he just ran off while I was lecturing".

"Are you sure he's not at his new girlfriend’s house"?

Leo sighed, "I called and I'm starting to get worried".

Adrian sighed like Leo, "Sorry I wish I could help". Adrian wanted to think more but her current boyfriend was cuddling with her. 'He'll turn up'.

(Next day)

When Adrian got to school she sought out Amy. "Did you hear about Ben"?

Amy nodded, "Yeah his dad was worried. I think it's that pothead he's dating".

Adrian laughed, "I know but he was assured Ben wasn't there. Do you think he's okay"?

Amy shook her head, "No lately with all of his impulsive behavior he was bound to snap".

Adrian nodded solemnly, "We aren’t together anymore but I still want him to be happy".

Amy smiled, "He is such a great guy and after you two split no girl goes near him. He just needs someone to love. Why did you break up again"?

Adrian shook her head, "No our divorce has nothing to do with this".

Amy smirked, "Come on you showed up to that party with some huge black guy and then you sleep with his best friend. Then he turns to drugs I'm surprised he hasn't killed himself".

Adrian was gaping, "That's an exaggeration".

Amy shook her head, "When we went out he told me that he sometimes thought about it to just see his mom again. Now he wants to see his daughter".

The pieces came together, "I know where he is". She then ran out of the school to her car. She sped toward the place she tries to forget.

When she arrived she ran to her daughter’s grave only to see Ben passed out with an empty whiskey bottle in his hand. She ran over, "Ben please wake up".

He let out a groan as he opened his eyes, "Mercy you look just like your mother".

Adrian was panicking about his state, "Get up we have to get home". It took her forever to get him up and to the car. When she got home she dumped him in the shower and turned it on. He eventually got up and was glaring at Adrian. "Stop I want you put me back where you found me".

Adrian scoffed, "God Ben how about a thank you".

Ben didn't let up, "Oh yes thank you for ruining my life".

Adrian sighed, "Ben we went through this before we both made a decision".

Ben yelled, "Not the sex I don't regret that. I'm talking about the near instant divorce and the sleeping around. You slept with my best friend". The last part he said with a broken heart.

Adrian was looking down at Ben in the tub and kneeled down. This was his low point she hit hers in the first night after the death of Mercy. "Ben that was an accident".

Ben shook his head, "You knew that he was my best friend and he knew I still loved you".

Adrian let out a small sob, "Then why didn't you tell me"?

Ben just stared at Adrian, "Really? What about the dance at the party? The way I held you as you were alone? How about how I made everything perfect for you? I made sure you had everything all I wanted in return was for you to be happy and love me". It was with that Ben tried to get up. He shakily got up and stepped out of the tub. "I am done Adrian I will be leaving this shithole town as soon as possible".

Adrian was sobbing and moved to embrace him only for Ben to stumble past her. Adrian continued to sob harder until she heard the front door open then slam.

When Ben made it outside and realized it was getting dark. For a whole day he was dead to the world. He continued to walk only to see Grace pull up.

Grace jumped out of her car, "Oh my god Ben everyone has been looking for you".

Ben just groaned, "Shut up can’t I be left alone without people freaking out".

Grace pulled back and looked hurt, "Ben I care about you and just want to see you’re okay".

"Are you talking about how well you know me after two dates? Not to mention the fact that you constantly brought up Jack and stared at him. Get over yourself and get back together with him everyone knows you will". Ben continued to walk away.

Grace was shocked and decided to drop it and see if Adrian is okay. She opened the door to hear sobbing coming from the bathroom. Grace ran to her best friend only to see Adrian on the ground sobbing. "Adrian what happened"?

Adrian heard Grace, "He was right".

Ben had just walked and walked with no real destination in mind. All he knew is that he ended up in front of his own house. He walked inside to see his dad already waiting. "Where have you been"?

Ben didn't answer and just walked to his room only to get yelled at. "Come back here"! Ben just went inside of his room, locked the door and started to pack a bag. He packed his clothes and then packed his money. He then packed his knife and a bottle liquor he'd been saving. Ben threw the bag on his back and went out his window. He quickly descended his driveway and walked away hopefully out of this cancer filled place.

It would be a year before anyone saw him again.

Ben's friends moved on and eventually thought about it less and less. His dad on the other hand felt nothing but guilt and spared no expense on finding his son. Adrian went back into a depression but came out of it when she started college.

Ben had just driven into Valley Glen with a scowl. The only reason why he was here is to visits his daughter’s grave on the night of conception. He wasn't shocked that no one was there. He waited till it was really dark before going out. He went up to his daughters grave and put a rose in front of the tombstone. "Sorry it's been a while Mercy I have been away". He wanted to say more but was cut off by another car pulling up and he knew that engine anywhere. It was Adrian's Ford focus. He quickly ran to his car and drove away.

Adrian got out of the car and saw a very nice car drive away. She didn't think anything of it as she walked to her daughter's grave. That's when she saw it a single rose very new, no signs of wilting. She let out a single word. "Ben".

Meanwhile Ben drove around town. He drove past the butcher shop seeing Ricky cleaning up the shop. He wanted to go in and say hi but he refused to get sucked back in to this town.

He drove past his old school and actually got out of the car. He walked around and thought of all the memories. Mostly bad losing his friends, girlfriends and respect. He then got back into his car and drove around more but refused to go by his dad’s house. He knew his dad's security would get him.

He drove to Adrian's house knowing she was still at their daughter’s grave. Over the last year he had grown up and wanted to make amends with Adrian. He really tore into her before he left.

When he got to the front door he was surprised his old key still worked. He went inside and saw it didn't change much. He went into the kitchen to get a drink and was happy she had liquor. He filled a glass with pure whiskey and Vodka. Over the years he had been drinking so hard his tolerance was through the roof. Even a whole glass would only get him buzzed.

He sat on the couch and waited for Adrian to get home. After a half hour of waiting she pulled up and came inside.

Adrian opened the door and looked toward the light she thought she turned off. She saw a very muscular man with a beard drinking her liquor. "Whoever you are get the fuck out before I call the cops".

Ben chuckled, "Is that anyway to treat your ex-husband".

Adrian dropped her purse in shock this hunk was her Ben. "What are you doing here"?

Ben finished the glass of liquor, "Well I came to see our daughter then decided to see the mother and my ex".

Adrian dropped on the couch, "Why now"?

Ben sighed, "Two years ago our daughter was conceived and since she wasn't born I thought this was good as any".

Adrian smiled, "Yeah I understand. What happened to you"?

Ben smirked, "I walked and hitchhiker around the country before settling down in Minnesota. I got involved in some fights and then got really good. I've been fighting for money ever since. I met a girl and we fell in love and then one night we were fucking and I called out your name. Needless to say she wasn't happy and then I was alone again."

Adrian was shocked, "You called out my name"?

Ben nodded, "Yeah and she looked nothing like you. She looked like Grace except skinnier and sluttier. Well I ruined that and then decided to come back to get some closure".

"Closure". Adrian scoffed before screaming, "Closure you left me in the bathroom crying. I haven't been with another guy since".

Ben just glared, "You always said I shouldn't lose my nice guy thing but I did. I am a fighter who busts people's faces in. I'm someone who is an alcoholic at the age of 19. I haven't been able to proceed in my life because of this".

Adrian started to cry, "So you turned into Ricky".

Ben laughed, "I became the monster you loved so much. The only difference is that I don't have a kid. Did Ricky and Amy get married"?

"Yeah they did beautiful wedding your dad even showed up".

"Yeah he did really love Ricky. Back to my point I am not even married anymore".

Adrian was fuming, "Why did you come here if you’re just going to fuck with me"?

"I wanted you to know what I have become. I just wanted a daughter and a loving wife not some bitch that fucking sleeps around while we are still married".

Ben stood up only for Adrian to get up and push him. "I wanted to have another kid but you didn't want to do it that is your fault".

"You were emotionally unstable and I needed time. If you would have fucking waited I would have tried again but instead you cheat on me with some guy and my best friend".

Adrian cried again, "I am sorry okay and I haven't been with another guy since you've left. I just wanted to be loved and then you leave and you love another woman".

Ben laughed, "I only loved one but I've slept with a lot of women and the girl I loved was the only one that I didn't picture you...until the end. I see why you and Ricky loved it. Whoreing around is awesome but it didn't make me as happy as our first night here. Our honeymoon ah memories".

Adrian pushed him again, "Just say you love me. Please tell me". She then embraced him while he stroked her back.

"I love you and will always come back". Ben said into her hair before lifting her up and taking her to her room".

End

Next chapter is the lemon and everyone seeing him again.

Slotat 2

When they made it to the room Adrian threw Ben on the bed. 

Adrian was looking down at Ben and smirked as she dropped her hips. She screamed as she felt his large cock invade her pussy so deep she could swear he entered her stomach. "AAAHHH YOU'RE SOOO BIG"! It had to be bigger than last time.

Ben thrusted up rapidly but with very shallow thrusts. Adrian was shaking around his cock in pleasure.

Adrian looked down at Ben, "HARDER FUCK"! This was way better than the car or honeymoon.

Ben placed his hands on her ass and kneaded her tight ass muscles. He then lifted her up and dropped her down. Each time his cock penetrated her womb and filled it with pre cum. Her ass was shaking in pleasure as Ben inserted a finger.

Adrian had never been so happy it was so much different than last time. It was new and passionate. She could feel the heat radiating off of it absorbing into her pussy. She was so close to cumming that one more thrust would do it.

Ben moved one hand from her ass to her tits and squeezed. "Ben I'm CUMMING"!

Ben felt her pussy clamp down so hard he had no choice but to cum. He only groaned as he filled her up. "Oh Adrian I hope I just filled you up".

Adrian was taken back, "Ah just keep fucking me".

Ben just smiled, "Okay". Ben then flipped Adrian over and shoved his hot wet dick in her ass in one thrust.

"AHH, Ben, you're so fucking big in me". Moaned Adrian as she feels the thickness of Ben's cock up her ass, she starts wiggling it to add him the pleasure but Ben grabs her by the waist and starts ramming in her hard and fast. The only other time she gave up the ass was on their honeymoon.

Adrian bounced back and forth along with her tits and her tight belly. Ben saw Adrian's breasts bounce that he placed one hand on them and start groping them. Adrian moans louder, and then her moans turn into lustful screams. "AAHHH BEN PINCH MY NIPPLES!"

Ben did as he was told and was rewarded with louder moans.

Ben loves the beautiful sound of Adrian's screams filled with lust; he wanted to hear them again.

"Scream for me, Adrian" said Ben huskily as he then rammed so deep and hard spanking her. "Scream if you love my cock".

"AHHH!" She screamed.

"Again baby". Ben said in her ear.

"AHHH"! Adrian screamed louder.

"Again, scream like you love me" said Ben as he then thrusts rapidly as his lust is increasing. "What are you?"

"Yours!" moans Adrian

"Did you say mine?" said Ben as he then changes position as he leaned his back on the backboard and has Adrian on his lap with his cock still up her ass.

"Yours" moans Adrian

"What, I can't hear you" said Ben as he then spanks Adrian's ass and made her scream lustfully

"I'M YOUR'S BEN, YOUR HORNY SLUT! I'M YOURS TO FUCK; I'M YOUR SEXY LATINA SLUT"! Adrian screamed in pure ecstasy as she just came from her pussy.

The pleasure was too much that she spilled her juices and her nipples had gone hard. Then Ben begins cumming in her ass and he does not take himself out of Adrian until he finishes, he finished his load and still his cock remains hard and begging for a fuck. "God I filled your ass up can you feel it Adrian"? She nodded.

He then placed Adrian on the bed with her leg spread to reveal her wet dripping pussy that is begging to be fucked. Ben saw her cum dripping and she got embarrassed and tried to wipe it off.

"Don't hide your pussy, Adrian". Said Ben as he removed her hands away from, her pussy and starts kissing it. "You are perfect".

Adrian blushes at that and giggles as Ben's kisses and licking on up her belly tickles her, Ben trails his kisses up to her breasts, then to her neck and finally to her mouth.

Adrian moaned as she shares in with the kiss and accepted his tongue to enter her mouth.

When they broke a part they were both sweaty and reeked of sex. They wanted to go on but their bodies wouldn't let them. Adrian just looked at Ben's chocolate eyes, "I am yours if you'll have me". She stroked his cheek lightly.

Ben kissed her head, "I love you and I will be yours if we both try this again as adults. Not some idiot kids who were forced you and me as equals".

Adrian nodded, "Wanna move back in"?

Ben nodded, "Before I left Minnesota I packed everything thinking I was going back. I guess I had a part of me knowing I wouldn't".

Adrian kissed him again as she ran her hands over his muscular body, "I think you might be the hottest guy in the town now".

Ben laughed, "Well I hate to brag but I'm probably the toughest after fighting a year straight I got pretty good".

Adrian smirked sexily, "I think you might need to show me one of these days".

Ben smiled back, "Maybe if you can get Jack to agree".

Adrian laughed, "He is defiantly not a fighter after getting back with Grace he let himself go".

Ben frowned, "How do you think everyone will react to me being back"?

Adrian shrugged, "Your dad might be pissed but everyone else will be happy".

Ben laid back and pulled Adrian so she was lying on his chest. "Tomorrow we'll stop by your parents then my dad’s then the rest".

Adrian nodded, "Okay just be prepared for your dad to have a heart attack".

Ben laughed, "He will try and kill me first".

Adrian looked up at his face, "You should probably shave the beard too".

Ben groaned, "Come on I lived in Minnesota. Do you know how cold it got in the winter"?

Adrian laughed, "That is why I love year long summer”. They both laughed until they both eventually fell asleep.

(Next day)

Ben got up early due to the bright light. He sighed and untangled himself from Adrian before putting on a pair of jeans and walking outside. He went down the block to pick up his car and drive it over to Adrian's when he saw Madison looking at it.

He snuck up behind her, "Not thinking of stealing it are you"?

Madison turned around, "No sir I was just admiring it...for the color and".

Ben walked past her and unlocked it before getting inside, "See you Madison". He then drove away leaving a very confused Madison. "Was he shirtless"?

After he parked it he grabbed his essential duffle bag and went inside. He walked it to see Adrian waiting, "I was afraid you left".

Ben walked over and kissed her hard, "No I just had to get my car and some clothes". He threw his bag on the couch and rifled through it till he found a shirt he liked. It was a Minnesota local band Wookiefoot (Look them up they are awesome). He then pulled out a lockbox and entered the combo before opening it.

Adrian was curious, "What's in there"?

Ben took out his wallet from his jeans and switched the ID and cards. "My real ID along with all my money and personal effects like my…wedding ring". He pulled it out and showed Adrian, "I was almost tempted to throw this in a lake once or twice". He handed it to her, "When we get married again you will need this".

Adrian smiled and took the ring. She then notice Ben strapping a knife to his belt, "Whoa whoa. What is that"?

Ben looked at his knife, "This is a weapon I carry. In California I have to carry it in plain view or else it would be on my back".

Adrian just yelled, "You can't wear that around town".

Ben took it off, "Fine I'll carry my karambit instead". (He won't use them but I'm establishing he's a bad ass).

Adrian just groaned and walked out of the room getting ready herself.

(Adrian's old house)

As Ben drove into Adrian's parent’s driveway they saw his dad’s car. "Shit”, Ben said.

Adrian laughed, "It's not that bad two stones".

Ben groaned and got out of the car and followed to his doom. He went inside nearly cowering behind her as they walked into the kitchen.

Adrian's mom was the first to say something, "Hi baby we were just talking to Leo. Who is your friend"?

Adrian looked at Ben, "Go on".

Ben looked at his dad, "Hey dad".

Leo just gasped and nearly fainted from shock. "Ben".

He just nodded, "Yeah I came back".

Leo stood up and walked over shocked to see Ben with a beard and so muscular. "How"?

Ben laughed, "Just chose a place without your shop in town and lived under a different name".

Leo just yelled, "Do you know how much time and money I spent looking for you. I haven't had a goodnight sleep since you left".

Ben motioned his hands like calm down. "I needed time okay. I needed to be away from everyone and I did now I'm fine. I dealt with my demons, made up with Adrian and learned life lessons".

Leo raised his voice, "What did you do for work"?

Ben rubbed his head, "I fought in fight clubs, freelance and minor criminal activity".

Leo just threw his hands up, "And how did that help you learn anything"?

Ben shrugged, "Well I got tougher and the criminal activity wasn't that bad. I just did illegal gambling and fighting".

Leo took a quick pace around the room, "You leave to go commit crimes then coming back for me to clean it up".

Ben pushed his dad away from him, "Fuck you I don't need your help I came back to visit my daughters grave and get closure from Adrian. I loved my life away from here I have money and status without your last name".

"Being what a crime boss"?

Ben laughed, "We just fought and people betted on us and I bet on myself okay. I have $92,032 and a car I earned myself I didn't need anything from you and never will again".

Leo took a deep breath one after another, "Okay so you came back for your daughter and Adrian so now what"?

Ben looked at Adrian, "We decided to give it another shot. As adult no pressure and all love".

Adrian jumped in, "We got to talking and figured out that we weren't able to move on".

Adrian's dad just yelled, "So now you are together again what are from stopping this time from ending like the last".

Ben frowned, "During my leave I slept with lots of women and I only love Adrian".

Adrian smiled and wrapped her arm around him, "I just wanted him to come over and talk to you guys".

Adrian's mom spoke up, "So are you two going to leave"?

Ben shook his head, "No as much as I want to Adrian won't".

Leo just started to raise his voice again, "That's always the solution isn't it running away".

Ben shook his head, "This town is cancer everyone is so fucking close it's like a high school. Every little rumor gets around and ruins friendships and lives. I've been around and I haven't seen it anywhere else".

Adrian's dad sighed, "That is true we are so close it does cause problems".

Leo looked around, "Come on that is how we all look out for each other".

Ben shook his head, "No it just makes people hide it more and it causes accidents if everyone was just honest and weren't so uptight then it would be fine".

Leo just shook his head, "So when you got drunk I should have just let you keep doing it"?

Ben shrugged, "You should have taught me to drink in moderation. I drink frequently now but never get drunk".

Leo threw his arms again not believing what he was hearing, "I have to go before my head explodes". Leo left the house in a huff.

Adrian sat down at the table with Ben and explained their situation to her parents.

After a while Ben left the family so they can talk in private and walked over to Nora's garage. He knocked and got a shocked Nora. "B…en"?

He laughed, you remember me".

Nora hugged him, "Oh thank god I was so scared that you were gone forever".

Ben hugged back, "No just ran away. I already saw my dad and fought with him. I just wanted to stop by and talk with you though".

Nora invited him inside, "Come on in and tell me what has been going on".

Ben went inside and told her what has happened. She responded, "Wow you got the drinking down".

Ben laughed, "Now that I'm back with Adrian I might cut down".

Nora nodded, "Yeah that's a good idea and please don't fight Ricky. I know he's upset with you leaving. Amy and him fought about it, he said Amy had feelings for you and it ended up in a week long fight and I know he might be a tad pissed".

Ben smiled, "Ok I promise not to start it".

Nora smiled, "Thanks I know you've been through a lot but are you okay"?

Ben shrugged, "I think I am when I was away I thought I had a sex problem due to me going through them like crazy but realized that I missed Adrian".

Nora frowned, "You sound like you tried to be Ricky".

Ben shrugged, "A little but it helped me understand his point of view".

Nora was about to say something when George and Ashley walked in. George just stammered, "Hey…um I didn't know you'd have company".

Ben stood up, "Come on Mr. Jergen's tell me you know who I am".

Ashley answered in a gasp, "Ben".

George smiled and went up to shake his hand, "Good to see you. Glad to see you’re not dead me and Ricky had a bet. He said dead I said fleeing the country so I'm closer".

Ben smiled, "Yeah I'm not dead thankfully. How's it been"?

George shrugged, "Amy is married and I am back together with Kathleen".

Ben smiled, "Good for you I always liked her better than Anne". That was true Anne was always against him and had too much control problems.

George nodded, "Way better in bed". Ashley yelled, "Dad"!

George just laughed, "God Ben you are looking good".

Ben nodded, "Yeah I am back together with Adrian".

George pats him on the shoulder, "Good she's such a downer without you".

Ashley just said, "Dad shut up".

George nodded, "Fine just came in to tell Nora lunch is almost ready". With that the father and daughter left the room.

Ben turned to Nora, "I gotta go check on Adrian thanks for the talk".

Nora smiled and waved as he left.

Ben walked back to Adrian's parents’ house and saw Adrian sitting on the hood of his car, "How did it go"?

Adrian frowned, "They kept saying it’s too quick".

Ben kissed her, "Let's go see someone else".

Before you knew it Adrian dragged him to Grace's. Kathleen answered the door hugged Adrian then hugged Ben, "God I have been praying for you to be safe".

Ben reciprocated the hug, "Thanks just came by to let you know I'm back".

Before you know it Grace ran down stairs, "Adrian is…Ben".

Ben nodded and extended his arms, "Come on give your ex a hug".

Grace hugged him, "I was scared I'd never see you again".

Ben nodded, "Sorry about how I left".

Grace broke the hug, "You were right I did get back together with Jack".

Ben nodded, "Well good for you. Is it going well"?

Grace nodded, "Ups and downs but we both learned how to be better".

Kathleen stepped in, "And how to sneak around".

Grace blushed, "We have a fully functioning adult relationship and even go to counseling to get over all of our old fights".

Ben nodded, "That is a good idea I fight to get over things".

Kathleen coughed, "You fight"?

Ben nodded, "Where I have been staying I fought for money like the UFC. I have a lot saved up and really good".

Grace just added, "Violence isn't the answer".

Ben laughed, "Come on if you and Jack were padded up and took a few hits you'd feel a lot better".

Kathleen yelled, "Grace don't listen to that fighting is wrong".

Ben shrugged, "Another thing I hate about this town". Adrian intertwined their fingers hoping to calm him.

"What's that supposed to mean"?

"This town is so close it's like a high school and it causes problems where I was it was nice having privacy".

Adrian smiled, "That would be nice".

Grace's face softened, "That does sound nice not having to be perfect all the time".

Ben nodded and turned to Adrian, "Want to go see Amy and Ricky"?

Adrian shook her head, "You have to see Henry and Alice".

Ben groaned, "I don't want to see them".

Grace interrupted, "Stay for dinner".

Adrian smiled, "We have to go crash Amy's dinner". Ben laughed, "How pissed do you think they will be"?

Grace grimaced, "Ben you have been gone for a while but there's no point to starting trouble".

"Hey he bet Amy's dad I was dead".

Kathleen sighed, "Ricky and Any have been happily married but still have problems".

Adrian burst in, "Come on we are just some old friends that stop in".

Grace groaned, "Adrian please doesn’t start anything"?

Adrian played shocked, "What have I done minus being a supportive friend. And I think it's time to go". Adrian dragged Ben out over to the butcher shop. It was past closing so Ben had to use a key.

They acceded the steps to the loft over the shop and saw Amy open the door to see who it was. "Holy mother of god".

Ricky rushed to the door hearing his wife freak out. He then saw a very big Ben with Adrian. "Holy shit Ben".

Ben just smiled, "How's it been mind if we come in".

The couple just opened the door wider and stepped back and watched as Adrian and Ben walked in. John ran over to Adrian and hugged her legs. "Awian you want to see my woom"?

Adrian smiled and followed John into his room. Ben looked at the husband and wife, "Surprised to see me"?

Ricky nodded, "I didn't think you had what it took to survive on your own".

Amy hit Ricky, "Don't".

Ben threw up a hand, "It's okay Amy I know how he really thinks of me. Bet your dad I was dead. I have to admit one thing though I was wrong". It shocked both of them hearing it but then confused them as to what he was talking about. "You see I moved to Minnesota and to work I got involved in back room fight clubs and gambled. I earned a lot of recognition and whored around a lot. I can see now how your life was it was great. A new girl every night but it got old because I couldn't live any of them. I came back here yesterday and made up with Adrian".

Amy was shocked hearing that Ben resorted to violence to survive. "Ben that is horrible".

Ben shrugged, "Not really I made a lot of money, slept with beautiful women and learned life lessons. I had friends that would do anything for me. The horrible part is that I came back to this town".

Ricky glared at Ben, "You come to rub it in our face how you made some money"?

Ben shook his head, "No I came to say hi to Amy since I do care about her. I came to see you to remind you of what you told me. That I was weak and you would always be the one on top".

Ricky scoffed, "You are going to hold that over my head really"?

Ben laughed, "Ricky I just want you to know how fake you are. I know how tough you think you are and I know it's a lie".

Ricky pushed Ben, "What do you want to hear? How much better you are"?

Ben shook his head, "No you are the son my dad always wanted but I am the better person. And if you ever push me again I'll snap your arm in two".

Ricky didn't look impressed but felt Amy grab his arm trying to prevent him from fighting.

Adrian came out of John's room, "Amy John needs you". Amy left the room leaving the three people with the most tension ever.

Ricky just looked at Adrian, "Just because you have been alone all this time doesn't mean you have to be with him".

Adrian rolled her eyes, "Ben just came by to say hi and now we will be leaving".

Ben followed and said, "Never insult Adrian again".

Ricky just scoffed and pulled out his cell to talk to Leo.

When they made it to Ben's car Alice and Henry were waiting. "Oh my god your back".

Ben hugged Alice and once he let go he punched Henry so hard in the face he flew off the ground. Adrian was shocked to see Ben lay out someone so quickly. "That was awesome".

Alice yelled, "What the hell Ben"?

Ben glared down at Henry, "He slept with my wife".

Alice kneeled next to Henry and eventually revived him. "Are you okay"?

Henry's eyes were rolling around in his skull, "What happened"?

Adrian filled in the blank, "Ben knocked you out".

Henry slowly got up, "I deserved that ".

Ben snapped, "Yes you did. Alice please tell me you're not back together".

Alice looked down, "We got back together 2 months ago".

Ben groaned, "Come on you can do better".

Henry wanted to be offended but then felt his face throb and decided best to leave it alone.

Alice yelled, "I am still your friend so please forget it".

Adrian tried to relax Ben, "Please forgive him".

Ben kissed her, "For you". He turned back to Henry, "If you ever look, talk or think about her I will hurt you".

Alice looked at Henry and nodded. Despite everything she was still very insecure especially being compared to Adrian and from hearing Ben tell them how good she is. It scared her if she wasn't good enough.

Henry spoke up still clutching his face, "Well we should go and let you guys go home or whatever. Just don't be a stranger".

Ben hugged Alice again and shook Henry's hand trying to be civil.

(Home)

When the couple got home Ben threw off his button up shirt and unpacked his pockets. He put his knife, keys, wallet and iPod on the coffee table.

Later in the night Adrian and Ben unpacked his things. Adrian loved his shirts from Minnesota. They were kind of hippie and just cool. She then found a photo album.

Ben sat next to her and went through the timeline of his time away. She saw him fighting, drinking and being happy. She kept referencing Fight Club saying how sexy he looked. She went into the photos from concerts and one that really bugged her was two hot girls painting him. "What is that"?

Ben smiled, "Black light concert everyone glowed from the paint. The night was awesome".

Adrian was glaring hard into Ben, "So was one of then the girls you loved"?

Ben's smile vanished and flipped a couple more pages. "That's her". He pointed to a photo of a very attractive woman who would make any guy drool. "Oh my god she is beautiful".

Ben saw the jealousy, "Baby I love you and harbor no feelings for her. Just let it go".

Adrian turned the page and saw Ben and getting a tattoo. "Holy fuck you have a tattoo".

Ben nodded, "You didn't notice". Ben got off the couch and threw off his under shirt and turned around revealing a gas mask with "Riotstarters" written above it. "We called ourselves that and we all got one".

Adrian traces the gas mask, "Wow look at that and all your muscles. She started to rub on the shoulders feeling the muscles tense. "You are so sexy".

Ben nodded, "I love you and I'm probably going to take you in the room and fuck you harder than last night".

Adrian turned him around and jumped while wrapping her legs around his waist. "Please and make sure I am dead from the waist down".

Ben took her to the bedroom once inside they both stripped down in record speed. Ben then went down in Adrian.

Adrian cried out and contracted once, hard.

Ben began lapping and sucking at her clit furiously, all teasing set aside. He wouldn't use his fingers though; he wanted her needing for the feeling of something, anything inside her.

Adrian came like a freight train, legs trembling, babbling incoherently; the only words Ben could make out were 'god', 'Ben', and 'yes'. She clutched painfully to his hair forcing his face against her with as much strength as she had.

She started to come down but Ben wouldn't let her. He palmed her ass in both hands for leverage, and just the lovely feel of those soft round cheeks, and sucked harder and licked faster.

"Oh fuck Ben!" She was out of breath, panting like she was running a marathon, and only her grip his head, and his on her perfect ass kept her upright.

She came again, and covered Ben's face in her juices, but he didn't stop. "No, Ben no, I can't stand anymore. Come on, your turn."

"No, there's no work for you tonight. I will make you mine tonight so much so that you will forget your own name." Ben pulled back to say, and let one finger slowly draw her clit in a circle to keep her ramped up.

"Wha- why?"

"I love you and want you to feel do much pleasure that your body won't stop cumming."

"Come on Ben I want to go down on you too. Come on I know you want to see me with your cock in my mouth."

"Yes, but this night is about you. In the morning you can do that." He said as he was still caressing her body.

"I- um... oh Ben," she sighed, "I can't stand it, my legs are going to give out".

Ben stood and lifted her into his arms by her ass. She could wrap her legs around him and hold tight. She clung to him like a life preserver and kissed and sucked his neck. Ben stepped back to the bed and let himself fall onto it. He used his grip on her to bring her up towards his face until she was straddling his head. Understanding immediately she dropped gently onto his face, Ben immediately setting to work again.

Adrian holding onto the back of his head to press him against her. She arched and rocked over him, directing his tongue to all her favorite spots. Sometimes he let her move, other-times he stayed teasingly away from her clit. He loved nipping the outer folds of her pussy, and licking around the edges. She was flowing freely, the hair on the sides of Ben's head damp and dragging against her thighs.

She came again, howling, and Ben sucked the sensitive nub as hard as he could, cheeks hollowing in effort. Adrian quaking body and crazed shouts all the reward he needed. Adrian collapsed onto her hands, now almost flat on the bed, still grinding Ben's face as she came. When the tremors stopped she rolled off and drew her legs against her chest.

Ben slid up and held her to his chest aiding her in the comforting pressure. "Need a minute... so fucking sensitive... god Ben..."

She started to relax, and turned slowly until she was face to face with Ben. He gazed at her face, loving the way her cheeks were flushed and sweat marked her brow. Her lips looked swollen and trembled slightly. He brought her in for a slow sensuous kiss.

Adrian could easily taste herself on him and loved the taste. Both of them were so into it they didn't get grossed out.

She brought her hands down to gently hold Ben's cock. She didn't stroke it or squeeze it, just held it gently. "Don't be gentle, don't go slow. You won't hurt me, just FUCK me already!"

Ben rolled her over and she spread her legs smoothly as Ben slid into place, tucked in the cradle of her hips. One arm held his full weight off her, and the other held himself in place. He dragged the tip of his cock up and down against her; she was sopping wet.

Finally he slowly began to enter her. His Adrian and he was inside her for the first time. Ben felt drunk with sensation, and wondered if it was the drink earlier in the evening that caused his head to spin, but no. It wasn't the drink. It was the velvet smoothness of Adrian's pussy. The way it gripped and fluttered around him as he drove in inch by slow inch.

It brought a long slow moan of contentedness from Ben, but Adrian was desperate, "Ben stop teasing me please!"

Her desperation broke Ben's resolve and he sunk the latter half of himself as deep as he could go in on swift sinking motion. Adrian's breath caught and she said, "Fuck," very quietly, sounding a little surprised. "Ben... it's so hard and... hot..."

"You're a forest fire. God you feel amazing Adrian."

"Then DO something!"

Ben started slow, for two strokes, but he saw and felt nothing to indicate any pain or discomfort. So he quickly sped up, until no more than a minute later they were slapping together. The sharp sound of skin on skin loud in the otherwise quiet room. Adrian had clearly already been close and Ben could feel her starting to tense, so he pushed up on his arms to watch her face as she came.

He held his gaze for as long as she could, but Ben's relentless fucking overcame her quickly, and soon enough her eyes were forced shut and she shouted the arrival of her latest and from the looks of it most intense orgasm so far. "Ben I'm cumming!" Her neck arched and she swung her head side to side, digging the back of her head into the mattress. Ben just held on to her and continued his thrusting until slowing as she slowed. He settled into a relaxing even pace and she started the rise to her next orgasm.

Ben licked, kissed, and sucked every available piece of skin he could reach while not leaving Adrian's delectable body. Adrian was far beyond the ability to participate. She looked absolutely wrecked by her last orgasm, her hair was insane, all elegance lost now, it was just a tangled brown mess like she was in a tornado. She was covered in sweat, and her nipples were as hard as rocks.

"Oh God Ben I'm gonna cum again!" It was surprising at her body's own ability to cum so many times in a row.

Ben just reveled in it. This time, when she started to rise Ben didn't speed up and just kept his thrusts slow and even. Adrian may have been asking him to speed up but her words were beyond her now, mostly whimpers and cries.

She finally let loose a loud, "AAAAHHHHHH"! That steadily increased in volume as her limbs tensed. When she came she screamed so loudly and harshly she would probably have woke the neighbors.

Ben took that as a clue to fuck as hard and fast as he could, increasing the length of her orgasm, and dragging her into the next before coming down from the one she just had.

Ben was close now, her cries and the way she held onto him driving his fervor more than anything else, "I'm almost there," Ben growled harshly in her ear then buried his face in her neck consciously letting himself go and simply enjoying the feeling of her hot pussy around his cock.

Adrian's last orgasm already forgotten, she was tensing and shaking in anticipation of the next one chanting "Cum in me" over and over and "I wanna FEEL it, give it to me. Cum in my pussy Ben fill me baby".

"OH MY GOD!" Adrian screamed and bit Ben's shoulder and clawed his back as another orgasm was wrenched from her just as Ben reached his. She felt his hot cum flood into her pussy and cost her walls. It was so hot it felt like it was burning but it was nice. She had never felt so full and complete.

When Ben's senses returned he rolled so he was no longer on top of Adrian, but instead lay under her, surrounded by her.

They clung to each other. Adrian slowly opened her eyes and smiled and blushed lustily at Ben. "Thank you," she said weakly, "I can't believe how many time you made me cum. I lost count".

"I lost count too. I'm just glad I made you cum before me". .

"God and each one was harder than the last," she sighed out burring her face in his chest, closing her eyes and enjoying the cuddle. "You really are the best".

"Thank you for the compliment I do my best. Just remember what you said in the morning you return the favor".

"Oh yeah well that is only if you are hard in the morning."

"Waking up next to you, better believe it."

"Alright, then maybe I'd let you fuck my ass," her voice was a little stronger now, her breath now under control.

"What?"

"How about you stick your cock in my tight ass while we sleep and in the morning I'll clean it off." it wasn't even a question as she turned around and backed up into him.

Ben was in shock but once he felt her ass against him he thrusted into her ass. Adrian screamed from the very sudden intrusive guest but still loved it. "Just gentle rocking".

Ben nodded and gently rocked him hips until the both fell asleep.

Ben woke up to Adrian in his lap sucking his cock like a straw. Ben moaned and looked toward the ceiling as she squeezed more and more of him inside her warm mouth stretching her cheeks out when she swayed her head. She looked determined to worship his cock; he could see her eyes burning with desire to please him.

Adrian pushed him further toward her while her tits pressed against his knees. Ben could feel himself entering her throat muscles but again Adrian ignored her natural gag reflexes for more. Her lips stretched and slowly marched their way the base of his cock consuming his entire eight inch shaft. Adrian careened her tongue out to methodically lap his balls up and down while she wiggled the head of his cock inside her throat.

Inspired by her lustful desire to please him, Ben placed his hands around her head and began to sway back in forth in her mouth and throat. Face fucking his girlfriend as she aggressively tried to nod at him to continue.

Again and again Ben relaxed and flexed his ass and hips in a humping motion pounding her throat knowing from Adrian's expression that she loved every second of it.

Ben allowed her to pull back her mouth bit by bit until she reached his tip and sucked there hard as if to tell his cock that she wasn't finished with it yet. Taking few deep breaths she again impaled his cock deep into her throat licking every passing inch with her tongue.

Over and over again she cocked her head all the way back and all the way forward with ease now that she had formed her path. Her brown hair continued to flow seamlessly backwards and forward as she deep throated his cock with ease, plunging him inside again and again into her welcoming throat.

Adrian became visibly ecstatic when his thighs tighten and balls flexed preparing to drench her eager throat with his cum. Ben again took hold of her face with his fingers on each side of her head. Not wanting her to move anywhere, trying to remain buried in her throat.

"Fuck…oh Fuck... Adrian…" Ben moaned in a tone that was so sensual that it had Adrian coating her thighs as he shot thick ropes of cum down her throat she pulled away then got her face coated with hot sticky cum.

After a moment he released her head, again she slowly pulled him applying a hard suction and took a few deep breaths while looking at the small drops of cum that oozed out his cock.

Like a cum crazed slut Adrian leapt forward carefully placing her lips barely around the tip of his cock and sucked out each dribble of cum. She jerked her Ben's cock with her hand while sucking the tip of his cock like a straw. Seemingly satisfied that she had milked everything he had. She gradually stopped and gave him a fulfilled smile showing Ben a pool of cum on her tongue and all over her face. "You are the best".

Adrian cleaned her face before cuddling back up with Ben. So what's the plan"?

Ben shrugged, "Wanna get married again"?

Adrian nodded, "Sounds like a good idea. Do you wanna start a family"?

Ben frowned, "Not now let's wait till you finish college". Adrian nodded. "So Adrian what should we do today"?

Epilogue

A couple of months later the couple was married once again and couldn't have been happier. They probably broke the town’s record for sex in public places. They got caught everywhere and were banned from the book store after sex against the books.

People kept telling them it was wrong but they didn't care they were always having sex and with all of that work Adrian got pregnant again a month later.

Ben got a job at the school as a counselor apprentice. He did have a lot of experience.

Their friends were very supportive and couldn't be happier for them. Leo showed up at the wedding only to yell at his son.

Ben didn't care and said, "Shut up I love her not that high school bullshit but genuine love".

"You're 19".

Ben laughed, "And I've slept with a lot of girls and none of them are like Adrian. Stay out of my life dad".

Adrian and Ben lived on their own with no help and did fine. They were also the most feared couple due to their extreme attitudes and violent tendencies".

Life was good.

End

Hope you liked it they are the best Fuck Amy, Ricky and Anne they suck. Review it and maybe I'll do another one shot.


End file.
